So Your Name Was Sasuke
by DuckiesRuleTheWorld
Summary: It's about Naruto's thoughts and reflections about a boy he had always watched at school from afar but never had the courage to speak to. A little SasuNaru, if you could call it that, One-shot.


I know, I know I haven't updated Hidden Torment in a while, and I want to, believe me I do! I'm just stuck on it. . Don't know where to go from there. So to just give you all a little something, and because this idea has been stuck in my head for a while…here you go. ^^ A little One-shot but oh well.

Once Again I don't own Naruto.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I look upon the table where you and your friends used to sit with saddened and disappointed eyes; it's empty and forever will be. Other people are occupying your table now while I watch them with disdain. They don't belong at _your_ table. It's not right.

Everyday at lunch I would see you. Everyday I passed by your table while I waited in the lunch line with my own batch of friends. Day after day, week after week, month after month, you would still be sitting there, enjoying your lunch and your friends' company.

I hated Pep-Rallies. There were always too many people, too much noise, too much excitement I didn't feel, and yet I would always notice you in them. I would look over from my spot in the freshmen section and always spot you right away from across the gym. You would always be up higher, your back towards me. You were the conductor for the school band. Although I knew nothing about conducting, you always seemed to do it so flawlessly. And even though I knew that you couldn't possibly know that I was staring, I would often tear my eyes away. I didn't want to be caught looking too much.

I hardly ever saw you smile, I wasn't around you that much to see it on a daily basis. When I did see you smile however, it seemed to illuminate your already perfect face. It made you look so happy, so much alive…so beautiful.

Every time I saw you, every time I would pass by, I would have to steal a glance at you then quickly look away.

A few months ago, I found out you were a senior. I saw you wearing one of the senior shirts while I was looking at you from the lunch line. I would have never even guessed that you were a senior until then. I didn't think about it again until months later during the last few weeks of school. Apparently, the seniors get out of school two weeks before everyone else since they don't have to prepare for final exams. It was then that I realized I won't ever see you again.

So now, the seniors are all gone, the lunch room has drastically diminished in size and volume. As I walk around the perimeter of tables to get to the still long lunch line, my eyes gaze upon all the empty tables, including your own. It's depressing.

Soon, something…some thought….begins to eat away at me. I become anxious and I feel as if I will forever be bothered by it unless I discover the answer. It's your name. I _have_ to know your name. It was one of the many things about you that I did not know. I could live without knowing what your favorite color was, I could live without knowing who your family was, I could live without knowing what you enjoyed to do the most, but I simply could not go on without knowing your name. Of course now, it was too late to ask; you're already gone. Even if you weren't though, I'm sure that I still would not have confronted you.

None of my friends knew your name either so I began asking them all if they owned a yearbook. I knew that your name and face would be in it and I knew which section to look at. Much to my frustration, none of my friends owned one. The days were dwindling by and I was soon beginning to feel as if I would never find out your name.

It bothered me for what seemed like a long time; not knowing your name. I don't know why I wanted to know so badly. I don't even know why I cared. Finding out your name was just something I _had_ to do.

A new girl joins the table where my friends and I sit. I notice right away that she has a yearbook. I don't get the chance to ask her if I could see it until a few days later. When I finally do, she simply nods and tells me "Sure."

I knew the yearbook was big but I didn't expect it to be so heavy. It wasn't much of a problem though. I just laid it out on the table and flipped it open. I could hardly believe that I was so close to finally finding out. The need to know burned inside me but I controlled myself well enough to make it seem like I wasn't so eager. I flipped through the seniors section, scanning every unfamiliar face until my eyes rested upon yours. I followed the picture to the left hand side where all the names were written, and matched up your picture with the name beside it.

Through all the times that I had walked past and looked at you, through all the times that I found myself staring at you from a distance, not once had I ever confronted you. Not once did I say hello, not once did I strike up a conversation with you. You most likely never even knew that I existed and I knew that I would never see you again. When I think about it, I might have even loved you. Despite all this though, I was at least content with the fact that I now knew your name.

As I matched that name with your face, a sense of calm washed over me, all prior anxiety gone. I even smiled.

"So your name was Sasuke…."


End file.
